Speed bumps are a widespread means for controlling traffic. They are often used in locations where the potential for collisions is greater than normal, such as in construction zones, toll ways, entrance and exit ramps, school zones and residential areas.
A typical speed bump is a permanent structure integrated with a road surface, such as an asphalt, concrete, or steel structure whose shape resembles that of a cylinder sliced longitudinally. The speed bump is placed across a road to encourage drivers of vehicles to slow down when passing thereon lest they suffer a large jolt.
Despite their effectiveness, there is at least one drawback associated with conventional speed bumps. Emergency vehicles, such as ambulances, police cars and fire trucks, are forced to slow down when traversing a speed bump in a roadway, resulting in greater emergency response times.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system that has the benefit of conventional speed bumps for curtailing the speed of vehicles, while at the same time not hampering the motion of emergency vehicles.